


Red

by left_twix



Series: Steve and Natasha Teacher AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Natasha is the student, Oops, Teacher-Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_twix/pseuds/left_twix
Summary: Basically Natasha is the student and Steve is her teacher. Sorrynotsorry.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this and fix the ending let me know what y'all think.

“Alright everyone, time’s up. Please bring your tests up to me.” Mr. Rogers silenced the alarm on his phone and looked up to see his students place the papers on his desk.

All but one.

He cleared his throat. “Ms. Romanov.” he eyed her uneasily. She was his brightest student. There was no reason for her to be taking so long. “Ms. Romanov.”

“Almost done, sir.” she bubbled in one last answer before bringing her pen to her lips, looking over her work. She smiled and stood up, tugging down her denim skirt that Steve had definitely not watched creep higher and higher up her legs as she shifted all throughout class.

Her red hair was down today, a couple stands were pinned back framing her flawless face. Now she stood in front of him, holding out her test. Steve was transfixed by the smoothness of her neck and the graceful dip of her collarbones. The way her sheer white shirt revealed the smooth plane of her stomach. 

Now it was her turn to clear her throat. “Since I’ve been waiting up here so long you could’ve at least let me review my answers one last time.” she smiled playfully.

“Thank you, Natasha. You may have a seat.” he nodded at her politely and watched her turn and walk back to her seat, hips swaying like a hypnotist’s pendulum. The bottom of her pen returned to her lips and her leg bounced up and down. All the movement caused a sliver of fabric to be exposed to her teacher.

Suddenly, all Steve could see was red. 

Her flaming red hair. Tempting scarlet lips wrapped around the end of her pen. The red, insubstantial little piece of lace between her legs. Red, hot desire now burning inside Steve.

Before he could wish his students a nice weekend, the bell had rung. Through the window he could see students rushing to the bus or to their cars. And yet, Natasha was still here.

Steve was used to her staying in his classroom after school to study or do homework, but today, she made no move to put something on the empty desk. “So how was that test for you?” Steve attempted small talk. 

“Pretty easy actually. Y’know, people told me AP U.S. Gov. was gonna be hard.” she chuckled. “I’m still waiting for a challenge, Mr. Rogers.” she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. 

“Please, it’s the weekend. Call me Steve.” the blonde-haired man blurted. Natasha raised an eyebrow. “And you want a challenge? Need I remind you that you were the last one to finish that test.”

The redhead’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. “ Oh Steve,” she started, testing out his name. “I was the first to finish. I just wanted to wait so I could hear you call my name a couple times.”

“Excuse me?”

Natasha stepped out of her desk and approached her teacher slowly. “You think I don’t see the way you look at me?” she stepped around his desk and behind it. Steve turned his chair so that he was facing her. “Do you honestly believe that I can’t feel your eyes all over my body?” At this point, Steve was speechless. All he could do was reach out and try to pull the girl into his lap. Natasha swatted his hand away.

“Ah ah ah,” she wagged her finger at him. “You have been torturing me all year, Mr. Rogers. Making me suffer. Making me so unbelievably wet and not being able to do anything about it. You so are not getting it that easily.” Natasha chuckled darkly. 

“Please,” Steve croaked, and he realized that was the only thing he had yet to say during all of this. This definitely wasn’t how he imagined it to go. Sure he imagined fucking her over his desk, his tie wrapped around her wrists. He’d imagined her whining so damn loud that he’d bend her over his lap and-

“Aw, look at that. He’s begging.”

Before he knew it, he was standing up, pinning her between his body and the desk. “Tell me,” he growled. “How wet did I make you?” Natasha’s confidence waned. “Um-I..” Steve lifted her onto his desk, his hands on either sides of her hips. “Come on now, at least tell me what you thought about.” Steve whispered into her ear. He took her earlobe in his mouth and Natasha gasped. He nipped harshly at the shell of her ear. “Speak when you are spoken to.”

Natasha let out a small moan. “Yes, sir.” she replied as Steve’s hand crawled up her shirt and pushed down her bra, cupping one of her breasts in his hand. “I imagined you..ugh, doing that.” he was rolling her nipple in his fingers. “Mhm, gotta be more specific than that, babygirl.” Natasha whined in response. “I imagined daddy’s head in between my legs, doing all kinds of dirty things to his baby. Oh god, please fucking touch me already.”

Steve laughed. He would not have pegged Natasha Romanoff as a girl with a daddy kink. “What, am I not touching you?” his free hand rubbed up and down her thigh. 

“A little higher, please daddy.” she cooed. “Nuh uh, you gotta tell me what you fantasize about first.” his hand receded down to her knee. “Well, I think about your h-hands…a lot,” Steve pulled her blouse and bra over her head and attached his mouth onto her breast, millimeters away from her nipple, silently urging her to go on. “How your fingers would feel like inside of me. How many different ways you could fuck me.” Steve started to toy with the hem of her skirt. “Go on, babygirl.” “You could take me on my desk, your desk…everyone else’s desks for that matter. Against the wall, or on your chair.” she paused as Steve’s hand found the front of her red thong. “ Mm, daddy I’d love for you to fuck me on your chair. Imagine, me bouncing on your cock over and ov- oh,” Steve had pushed her thong to the side and was now stroking her lower lips.

Natasha bit down on her lip to suppress a moan. “Shit, Natasha you’re already so wet.” he smiled at her. “What am I supposed to do with you?” 

“Whatever the fuck you want to, daddy.”

In about a second, Natasha was bent over his desk, her hands pinned behind her back. The sound of pants falling to the floor made Natasha’s heart race. Steve pulled her skirt down, leaving her only in her thong and tennis shoes. “Your ass is so pretty when it’s bent over my desk.” he rubbed his boxer clad bulge against her. “But it would be so much prettier if it were the same color as my underwear.” Natasha added boldly. Steve blinked.

“Did you just tell me to spank you?”

“I did no such thing.” 

“Uh-huh,”

“But I mean, if you want-” a loud smack echoed throughout the classroom. Natasha squealed and rubbed her legs together. Steve chuckled. “Maybe I’ll save that for another time.” The younger girl smiled. He implied that there would be a next time.

Natasha felt two large digits enter her. She moaned and tried to grind against his fingers, but the hand that held her wrists kept her in place as Steve fucked her leisurely. “Jeez, you are so tight, baby. Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.” his fingers slid out of her, causing his student to whine. “Maybe I am.” 

Normally, this should cause Steve to back the fuck out. He shouldn’t have this gorgeous seventeen year old girl bent over his desk. He shouldn’t be the hardest he’s ever been in his life. She shouldn’t be saying such filthy things to him in his classroom with her own arousal dripping down her thighs. And he most certainly shouldn’t be thinking about how tight her virgin pussy would feel around him.

“Steve?”

His hand came down on her backside. Hard. 

Natasha cried out but then let out a pathetic little moan. “You could’ve at least told me you were a virgin. Woulda made my babygirl a little more wet.” he released her hands. “Turn around. sit that ass on my desk, right here in front of me.” 

“Yes, daddy.” she said coyly and did as she was told. Steve sat down in his chair. “Now, spread those legs for me. Good girl, so fucking obedient.” her foot accidentally grazed his dick, causing Steve to groan. Natasha’s eyes widened. “Daddy! I want to-” he effectively shut her up by licking the flimsy lace covering her clit. “Not right now, baby. Right now’s all about you.” 

Once again, he pushed her panties to the side, but this time instead of his fingers, Natasha was greeted by his tongue. He worked at her clit for less than a minute by the time Natasha stopped him. “I’m about to co-oh, no. Daddy, please…stop.” Steve pulled away. “What? Why?” his thumb kept her moaning as he rubbed her swollen nub. “I want the first time I come to be around your cock..” she moaned. Steve laughed. “Too bad.” he ducked his head down and began fucking her with his tongue. His thumb on her clit and the attack of his mouth on her pussy were enough to send Natasha over the edge. 

“Daddyyy! Oh my god, yesss..” she ground her sex against Steve’s face. “That’s it, baby. Look at how wet you are.” Natasha opened her eyes and looked down at her teacher, his mouth and chin glistening with her juices. He gathered some of it onto his fingers, brought them to his mouth, and sucked, all the while fixing his blue eyes onto her hazel ones. Natasha’s jaw went slack. “You better close that mouth unless you want my cock inside it.” her mouth snapped shut but then she hopped into Steve’s lap. 

“You’re still wearing your shirt and your boxers. That’s not fair.” The girl leaned forward and, much to his surprise, began undoing the buttons on his shirt. With her mouth. Steve watched as she slowly moved down his chest, her tongue and teeth working all along the way. When she was done she sat up and marveled at her work. Where each button had been, she’d left a small hickey. 

“Better?” Steve asked. “Better. Definitely better.” Natasha ran her hands over his perfectly sculpted chest. Steve stood up and placed her on the desk again, taking off the rest of his shirt, biceps rippling in the process. Natasha giggled and reached out to feel them.

“May I, daddy?” she played with the waistband of his boxers. “All yours, babe,” Natasha pulled them down and gasped. Steve helped her by stepping out of them when they hit the floor. 

“You mean to tell me, that that is supposed to fit inside me?” Natasha squeaked. “What, you think your virgin cunt won’t be able to take it?” he teased. “Cause we can stop right now-” “NO!” Natasha interrupted.

“I mean, no. We don’t have to stop. Am I not wet enough?” she guided the tip of his dick to the front of her panties. Steve’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. “Okay, why the fuck are you still wearing these?” he more or less had to peel the soaking wet fabric off of her. 

He positioned himself at her entrance. “Ready?” he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Natasha nodded and closed her eyes. He began to push himself in, and she instinctively tried to squeeze herself around him. “Shh, baby relax.” Steve rubbed her clit to distract her from the pain. Unlike his fingers and his mouth which delivered immediate pleasure, she knew that his cock would take some getting used to.

She felt like she was being torn in half. “Are you all the way in yet, daddy?” Steve wiped a tear from her cheek lovingly. “No, baby, I’m sorry. Hang on okay?” No?

Natasha looked down and whined desperately. He was literally halfway in. Half-fucking-way. Steve kissed her all over, rubbed her clit, and whispered sweet things into her ear as he pushed all the way into her. 

“Look at that. I knew you could do it. Such a good girl, taking every last inch of her daddy’s cock.” he praised. Steve slowly began to pump in and out of her. “Shit, I didn’t think you were gonna be this tight.” he started moving faster. Natasha surprised herself with a moan. “That’s it baby, take all of me.” Steve was able to move in and out of her more quickly. Natasha screamed loudly, earning a harsh slap on her inner thigh. 

“Shh, you don’t want anyone to hear your sweet screams, do you?” She shook her head. “Good, then be quiet.” 

“I-I can’t. P-please, daddy it’s too much.” Natasha whispered. “Oh what, so you’re just gonna be a little cock tease, huh? Beg for my cock and then tell me to stop?” Steve pulled out of her, earning a moan from the teenager below him. 

“Now bend yourself over my desk. There you go..” Natasha heard rustling behind her. “Open up, babygirl.” she opened her mouth and Steve placed his leather belt between her teeth. It was folded in half, effectively acting as a gag. “Every time you feel like screaming, bite.” 

He entered her again, but this time, he had lost every trace of gentleness. Natasha’s cries were muffled by the belt. “Babygirl’s not a virgin anymore, huh? Now she’s taking her daddy’s cock like a good little slut. Such a little cockslut. I bet you enjoy being fucked over you teacher’s desk, gagged and spanked. Oh fuck, look at my little virgin’s blood all over my cock.” 

Natasha screamed through the belt, biting hard. Her climax set every nerve in her body on fire. Several thrusts later, she felt Steve empty himself inside her. 

He removed the belt from her mouth and brought her to his lap. Natasha looked down and saw a mixture of blood and come dripping down her thighs. Steve stroked her hair. 

“You are absolutely amazing.” he breathed. “This isn’t a one time thing, right?” Steve guided her chin so she was facing him. Natasha shook her head. 

“There’s still my desk..and every other desk in this room.”


End file.
